


An Immortal's Arrival

by AnUnnamedCell



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnnamedCell/pseuds/AnUnnamedCell
Summary: After a rather rough experience, an immortal ended up in Gensokyo. Otherworldly shenanigans, politics, and horrors, ensue....?





	An Immortal's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to my first, humble fic! Because I am still a first-timer, there will probably be a lot of mistakes. So please, tell me what I did wrong! Tell me if you spot any typos, have some writing advices to give, or you can just leave your impressions! All are appreciated!
> 
> Now that everything's done, let's get on with this story already, ay?

In a place where no light shines.

In a place where no darkness reigns.

In a place full of nothingness.

Exists a single man.

In slumber since time came to be.

Doomed to be forever trapped in this Hell.

Yet, he is…. relieved.

At peace.

* * *

In all of the universes, there is a constant.

Being an immortal sucks.

Hard.

You may be asking, “It couldn’t be that bad! It’s immortality! You have endless time to do all that you want to do, and best of all, you don’t die! Appreciate it you goddamn lucky bastard!”

My answer? Yes, it’s that bad.

To hear me respond to your first statement, take a seat, have some popcorn, and listen to my story, ay?

So, long, long, long, long, LONG, ago, I had a dream.

You see, there is not just one universe, but many.

Many many. Stupidly many.

And stupidly many universes contain stupidly many many worlds.

Many of them are basically giant, floating orbs of rock, having just rock, rock, rock and rock. Unless you are one of those that have the ability to have orgasms by staring at rocks (yes, there are people like that, and some literally have orgasms), they will bore you pretty quickly.

But, out of all of the bland, plain, soulless worlds, there are those kind of worlds.

Worlds with the most wondrous of wonders, the most vibrant of cultures, the most unique of histories….

That’s my dream. To one day visit them all.

Well, at that time, anyways.

Because once you saw enough of those “special” worlds, none will be anymore.

At first, it’s just a feeling of familiarity, like I just saw a pattern. “What nonsense!” I thought. “There are infinite worlds out there, so there must be infinite variations, infinite completely unique planets, right?” 

Turns out, my statement is wrong.

Then, the more places I visit, the more predictable it became, and the more desperate I got. I tried harder and harder to find those “special” worlds, but they just kept getting rarer and rarer. Finally, I realized that there is a pattern for those things, that none of them are truly unique, and all are just the same, with some minor differences here and there that are also becoming harder to notice.

So, my “journey”, first filled with excitement, wonder and curiosity, is now filled with boredom and predictability.

All of that ended when one day, I just decided to give it all up. Just like that.

Without the only drive that I had, my life became truly aimless, monotonous, predictable.

Boring.

So yeah, “endless time to do all that you want to do” is not much of a benefit, because once there is nothing that I want to do, what do I do?

And for your second statement, no, I die, quite regularly in fact.

Quite weird, ay? I am immortal, yet I die. Well, the answer is quite simple.

Resurrective Immortality.

Once I die, I can just “respawn” in a location of my own choosing, in a 3-meter radius, to be exact.

So yeah, both of the stuff you say are wrong, and I am right! I am always right! Ha ha ha! Nah, just kidding.

Now, with some real smooth transition, let’s talk about where I am currently floating around, ay?

First off, it is… really dark here.

Like, there is no light at all…

Heck, there is probably not even darkness here.

  
Just… 

Nothingness.

This place is called The Refuge. Why is it called that? I don’t really remember, but it’s something about souls or something. Regardless, it’s not that important.

What’s more important is how I got in here in the first place.

...Well, let’s just say it involved a shit ton of Gods, a shit ton of Multiversal politics, a shit ton of wars, and finally ending with being blamed for some really horrible thing that I didn’t do, and get sentenced to “eternal damnation in the Deepest of all Hells”

More like eternal relaxation.

I mean, a totally silent, totally calm place where you don’t have to worry about anything….

That’s Heaven for me, because after everything ended, all I want is just some peace and quiet.

Yes…, just some peace and quiet….

……

Zzzzz…..

* * *

Buzz….

Buzz….

Buzz….

Those buzzing sounds have been annoying me lately.

When they first just pop up out of nowhere, it’s just a faint noise from… somewhere. It’s easy to ignore, so ignore them I did.

But it just got louder, louder and louder, like a non-existent alarm clock.

Damn it all, I just want some bloody sleep! Just shut up!

Buzz….

_ This is really getting on my nerves…. _

BUzz….

_ Oh, god, damn, it… _

BUZz…..

……

BUZZ…. BUZZ…. BUZZ… BU-

“JUST SHUT THE GOD DAMN UP ALL OF YOU FUCKHEADS!”, I shouted.

Their response are screams and cries.

Cries of desperation, cries for forgiveness.

Screams of horror, screams for help.

Some young, some old, some female, some male, some inhumane.

Even though I have heard plenty of screams before.

Those ones are truly terrifying.

I try to block my ears.

The screams ring in my brain.

It’s getting even louder.

Louder.

Louder.

“Please… no more…. no more…. no more….”, I whispered, trying to bargain with them.

Even louder.

My head feels like it’s ripping itself apart.

My body can’t stop shaking.

My throat itches, trying to get something out….

_ I. _

“Ahh…..”

_ can’t. _

“No… more….”

_ take it anymore. _

“No more…. no more… PLEASE NO MORE…. PLEASE JUST SHUT UPPPPP….!

They don’t listen.

**“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”**

So I have no choice but to join them.

Screams after screams after screams.

It feels like time just stopped.

I just want to get out of here, get away from this hellhole of nothing.

So I scream, hoping that it would reach some soul out there.

But I know that there is no such luck.

* * *

How long has it been?

A day?

Days?

Months?

Years?

Cycles?

It matters little. I have given up hope, already resigned that yes, this is my life now, forever floating in a big sea of nothing, while being surrounded by screams and shouts of countless… whatever.

But here is what really matters.

Out of the corner of my eye, something extraordinary just happened.

Light.

** _Light!_ **

It maybe purple, but it’s light!

I swing my arms and legs around, trying to make as much force to push me to it.

_ Getting nearer, getting nearer… _

“Come on… come on….”

Now that I can properly see it, it seems to be a portal, a tear in the fabric of reality.

Portals are potentially very unstable, so they often have really a short duration.

I must be faster.

So I move as much as possible, trying as hard as I can to propel myself.

  
_ Getting there, getting there…. _

I reach out.

My hands go through the gap, then the rest of my body follow.

I have finally escaped.

Somehow, I felt like there’s a million eyes staring at my back, I felt like I just betrayed someone….

But those weird feelings are then quickly replaced by relief.

And then bright, white light, causing me to close my eyes.

I wonder, where will I end up to?

* * *

I open my eyes, and what greets me is crimson.

Huh, weird, not many skies are crimson.

I get up, and take a look around.

I am actually in some kind of a very long hallway.

The walls, the ceilings, the floors are all red and red, with some decorations here and there. Even the windows are crimson-stained.

Whoever owns this place really loves the color red.

I look outside.

It’s night, evident by the darkness, and a shining, grey terrestrial object on the sky.

That means that whoever is in there is probably sleeping, so I can probably just sneak out of here.

Or…, I can just….

I peek out of the window and look down.

On second thought, no. I prefer the traditional way, as it’s quiet. After all that just happened, I have gained a lot appreciation for someone’s sleeptime. Nobody deserves to be suddenly woken up, after all, especially not by millions of screams or sounds of bones breaking.

_ So, let’s get sneaky! _

**Author's Note:**

> So now that the thing is over, what do you think? Is it worth your time? Do you have any advices for me to do better? Should I continue? Please review below! All help is appreciated!


End file.
